Hitherto, in a seat belt-wearing condition in which a seat belt is worn by a vehicle occupant seated in a vehicle seat, various technologies for blocking occurrence of a phenomenon, i.e., a so-called submarine phenomenon, in which the vehicle occupant has a behavior to slip through a downside of a seat belt along a seat surface, along with a forward movement of a waist portion of the vehicle occupant when an accident occurs, is proposed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-229378, a vehicle seat having a construction, in which an expanded airbag compresses a seat cushion from below so as to block the movement of the vehicle occupant toward a front side of the motor vehicle at the time when occurrence of the accident, is disclosed. However, in designing such a kind of vehicle seat, there is a demand, for a technology to aim at improving workability of an assembling work for assembling an airbag module at a vehicle main body side.
Accordingly, it is a problem in the present invention to provide a technology effective for aiming at improving workability of the assembling work for assembling the airbag module to the vehicle seat main body side in a vehicle seat on which an airbag module having a construction in which an airbag is developed and expanded from a downside to an upside of a seat cushion against movement of a vehicle occupant in a seating condition in a vehicle seat toward a front side of the motor vehicle when an accident occurs, is mounted.